


Fading Nightmare

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: When the dawn comes in Yharnam, the Hunter makes a decision regarding Arianna. Sequel to A Tryst At The Chapel. FINISHED.





	1. Yharnam Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Count Grishnackh (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> So this was a requested sequel by Count Grishnackh. I hope you don't mind that it took so long and that it got a lot more story driven. XD

At last, sunrise had come.

Never in his life, the Hunter had seen something so beautiful. Oh, of course many would argue with him about that, instead citing the most beautiful thing on earth to be art, precious materials or someone they coveted, but he felt they would still all be wrong. After all he had been though, all the blood and all the terror, just seeing the sun again was more precious than any one type of riches. 

As he uneasily rose from his feet in Yharnam’s yet abandoned square, he instinctively reached out. For the briefest of moments, he feared he might still be dreaming. That at any moment, the golden orb in the sky might turn into a red moon once more and beasts would come pouring out into the streets once more. After all he had seen, he would truly expect something co cruel to happen to him.

Yet the sun in the sky didn’t change. Nor did the sky. Nor were any horrors suddenly sprung on him, ready to end his life and drag him back into the Hunter’s Dream. All remained quiet and warm and full of life, all of it holding the promise of a city soon about to open its doors again and venture out, to continue on with their lives and forget about the nightmare until the Hunt would begin anew.

A Hunt, he already knew, that he would not want part of.

After all he had gone through, the Hunter had not an ounce of love left for Yharnam. This city was cursed, shackled forever by their own greed, secrets and desire to meddle with forces they could never comprehend. It had sealed its fate and he would not shed a single tear when its vices would eventually turn it to ashes. 

No, he had done his duty in exchange for the life-saving blood to cure his illness. He had hunted the monsters and risked his life many times. He held up his part of the bargain. Now, it was well within his right to return home and never look back again. There was nothing left in this city to care about or return for.

Or at least, until his bitter and tired mind harshly had one name reverberate inside his skull, even if he’d rather not remember it.

“Arianna.”

Within the beat of a heart, his happiness and anticipation were dashed into nothingness as he thought about her. The prostitute. The woman he’d advised to go to the Oedon Chapel and find sanctuary there. Who had been nothing but kind and helpful to him, asking for nothing in return. The woman who’d even given him a few moments in her arms and allowed him to briefly forget just what kind of situation he was in. He could no longer even enjoy that memory, not when also remembering what happened to her next.

Even now, he saw that image vividly in his head. Her sitting in that chair underneath the Chapel, from which she had gone missing after hours of horrible and inexplicable pain. Her trembling, crying and laughing. Her eyes blank and dead, trailing from her bloodied dress and thighs to the…thing that lay on the flooded floor, chirping and squirming.

Even now, he could barely describe it, even though he knew what it was. Abomination would be closest to it. After all, that is what something that should never have been born should be called. This atrocity inflicted on Arianna by Formless Oedon, all because she was cursed with Cainhurst blood. This was injustice in his purest form and rage and disgust had taken hold of him all at once.

His first thought had been to kill the wretched thing. It would have been a kindness, really. He knew the children of humans and Great Ones rarely lived past a day, deformed and sickly as they were. Besides, seeing what its birth had done to Arianna, he felt it was only right.

It had been at that moment, however, that his eye had been caught by the pulsing umbilical cord, attached from whatever passed for the creature’s navel traveling up between Arianna’s legs. Clearly, she had not yet passed the afterbirth and killing the child would mean killing her as well.

As ashamed as he was of it, he had briefly considered it. Arianna was clearly broken, torn between howling and laughing, without the slightest response to his presence. The whole experience seemed to have rendered her mad and he wondered if the kindest thing he could do was simply putting her out of her misery.

Perhaps it was, but in the end, he found himself too weak to do so. Even after all the killing he’d done, he couldn’t bring himself to end the life of one who had been so kind to him. Something, against all common sense, had stayed his hand and in the end, he had simply walked away to leave her to her insanity.

Just thinking about it now made him sick. That for all he’d done, for all the gods and monsters he had slain, he couldn’t even find the strength to relieve a good person from her suffering. And now, here he was, being allowed to witness daylight once more, while Arianna might still be down there, either mad or dying.

That knowledge, once easily pushed aside by the sheer need to survive, was now crushing him like a ton of boulders. The idea of her, sick and perhaps dying on that chair, her mind gone, with that disgusting little monster forced upon her at her feet… How long would it be until anyone would bother to find her? And if they did, would it be too late? Or would they even care?

It was those very last thoughts that pushed him into motion again. An uneasy tread as first, though quickly gaining in pace and urgency. Yet he was not headed towards the edge of town. Instead, he found himself walking back into the heart of Yharnam, towards the Oedon Chapel. 

The building looked the same as he had left it for the most part, though the lack of the Amygdala was a welcome change. He passed through the ornate entrance, nervously glancing inside. He didn’t know what he was going to find, but right now, he expected just about anything and none of it good. 

It almost put him far more on edge to find nothing there. The place was quiet, deceptively peaceful. The souls he had once brought here in the foolish hope they’d be safe were still present as well. Adella the Blood Saint, the grumpy old man, the sad old lady and the old Chapel Dweller. All still here, where he had last seen them loose their grip on reality. Yet the howling and screaming had long ceased and instead, they lay on the ancient stones, eyes closed and breathing softly. Apparently the continued madness had taken its toll to the point they all lost consciousness and while he wondered if their minds would ever be the same, he was relieved to see they had at least the survived the horrid night. 

His thoughts weren’t with them for long. Instead, he marched past them to the ladder that would lead to the catacombs under the building. That was where he had last seen Arianna. If she was anything like the state he had last seen her in, she could not have gone far…

He swallowed, his legs suddenly feeling like lead as he spotted her. She was still where he last left her, as was the monstrosity she had given birth to. Involuntarily, his eyes were drawn towards the latter and he braced himself, hands on his weapon, as he approached it. 

It only took but a few seconds, however, for him to realize that it was not moving. Nor did it make noise or even seem to be breathing. He carefully inched forward and nudged it with his boot, finding it motionless and unresponsive. Even through the tough leather, the little creature felt cold. It was stiff and unmoving and a foul stench radiated off it, confirming that it was no longer alive.

Some part of him felt ashamed of the sigh of relief he breathed at that. Of course, this tiny being was a child and it likely didn’t even understand why it was born or that it was an abomination in the first place. Still, he knew now that nothing good came of humans and Great Ones producing offspring together and the people of Yharnam were better off for it not to see the sunrise.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem the mother was that lucky…

The umbilical cord was no longer connected to Arianna. Between her feet, he could see the bloody, mushy heap that was the placenta. She had probably expelled it after he had left her here and while it freed her from having her life force connected to her unwanted offspring, it seemed the strength it had taken to do so was ultimately the thing that meant her end.

Seeing her like that, so pale and motionless, had his heart break all over again. She looked so tired and worn, so small and frail and utterly scarred by agony. Inwardly, he cursed himself for the weakness not to end her life last time he saw her. At least it would have been quick for her. Only the twisted Gods of this place knew how long she had suffered now…

Inhaling deeply, he straightened his back. As horrible as he felt, he knew that he couldn’t afford any true grief. Tears would help her none. All he could do for her now was give her a decent burial before he left this horrible place.

He reached out, gently easing his hands under her lithe, lifeless frame. Inch by inch, he lifted her up, removing her from the chair. He ignored the sticky, squelching sounds where he separated her from the blood and mucus that caked the surface, carefully shifting her in his grip so he could hold her more comfortably. Her head lolled back with force and the underground chamber suddenly trembled with the sound of a weak, raspy moan.

The sudden noise was nearly enough for the Hunter to drop her then and there. For the briefest of seconds, he was certain he had imagined it. He had to. There was no way…

His eyes turned back to the pale face, focusing on every little detail. Once again, she seemed cold and lifeless, lips cracked and not a drop of flowing blood left in her veins. Yet the longer he stared, he swore he could see her chest rise and fall, faintly and barely, like gasps for breath made by a body that no longer had the strength. 

Again, he was not sure whether he could trust his mind at that point, yet it was this supposed figment that truly had him stop and wonder. Without thinking, he sunk to his knees, removing one hand from under her motionless body. He brought it up to her neck, pressing two fingers against the side, only to suddenly freeze.

A pulse… 

She still had a pulse…

It was there, that very moment, that the Hunter found his mind going blank. She wasn’t dead yet. There was still a heartbeat, even if it was fading. That meant there was still a chance…

Never in his life did he ever run so fast nor did he manage to run carrying the burden he did. Still, in that moment he felt that heartbeat, the man was overcome with a strength and speed he didn’t know he possessed as he found himself rushing through the streets of Yharnam, holding Arianna close as he frantically looked around. The pavement was still empty and he cursed.

Even so, he kept right on going. Running. Looking. Not even caring when his arms started to hurt. He had a goal now. Something that had to be done before the precious little bit of borrowed time he was given ran out. He had to make it to the edge of town.

He needed to get out of Yharnam. She might have a chance if they made it out of Yharnam. 

The city walls rose up before he realized it and yet far too late at the same time. He recognized the home of the Blood Minister with whom he’d signed his contract and left his possessions as the Hunt commenced. He trotted up, practically kicking the door down and grabbed his belongings the moment he saw them. If there was any living soul in there, either protesting his destructive presence or the woman in his arms, he barely even noticed. He’d come this far. Just a little more, if only fate was kind…

Then, he heard it. The clacking of a horse’s hoofs. The turning of wheels. Both sounds were right outside the door and right now, they were the sweetest noises he could ever hear.

Without thinking, he threw himself back through the door and praised whatever deity was indeed so merciful. A cab, its owner likely having unbarred the doors before everyone else after the Hunt, was riding up the street, fresh and ready to carry on with daily life, seemingly looking for its first customer. The Hunter was all too eager to give him just that.

Immediately, he ran up to the vehicle, still ignoring the pain his arms as he carried Arianna. He skidded to a halt right in front of the horse, causing it to neigh in startled surprise. It didn’t matter to him, as he moved to make the money in his pouch jingle and looked up at the driver, practically shouting at him in urgency.

“Please, take us to Oakfield Hollow!”

Only part of him realized just how insane he must look. Wearing his mismatched Hunter’s gear, caked in blood while carrying an equally bloodied and unconscious woman. What more, he couldn’t possibly pronounce the name of the hamlet in the native tongue and just hoped the man would understand what place he wanted to go in his own language. 

Still, he supposed insanity hardly fazed Yharnamites anymore or that this particular driver was particularly keen for any excuse to leave the city. He only happily reached out for the money needed for the drive, then casually told him to get into the carriage. He immediately set off in the right direction and the younger male could only suppose the area around Yharnam got enough foreign visitors to know their own local towns by other names. He decided not to question his luck. Not now he gained a little hope.

The Hunter was only glad to oblige and a few moments later, he was greeted with the beautiful image of passing through Yharnam’s gates, then gradually seeing them disappear behind him. It was a grand confirmation that he had indeed survived this place, that he was healed of his disease and had lived to see the Blood Moon disappear again. He would never have to come back here again and unlike so many, he had actually managed to get out. Never in his life had he been so happy to leave a town behind.

He was safe. Now, the question remained whether Arianna would be too.

His brief happiness quickly disappeared as he looked at her, still lying limply against him. She only looked even worse, if that were somehow possible. Whatever spark of life was left in her was fading quickly and he could only hope she’d cling to it long enough to reach a safe haven with people who could help her.

He didn’t dare take her to a doctor in Yharnam. Knowing what blood ministration did to its patients, he refused to put her life in anyone’s hands there no matter how dire the situation. What more, it were the powers in Yharnam that brought her in this miserable state and the last thing he wanted was this wretched Formless Oedon to have another chance at putting her through this kind of horror. 

Then there was her mental state. The last time he saw her conscious, there was hardly anything of a mind left in her. She was in no position to consent to anything, least of all being taken from her home for treatment in a strange town. He had to take this gamble in taking her elsewhere and just pray that they would make it in time for her to live. 

Thankfully, the ride to Oakfield Hollow was a short one. As he stared at the town out the window of the cab, he noted it was about as different from Yharnam as could be. It was much smaller, its architecture simple and its layout nothing like the winding maze of its giant neighbor. What more, the small church prominently sitting in the center of the tiny town carried familiar symbols, hinting at another denomination of his own faith without any Great One worship in sight. He couldn’t think of anything that relieved him more; in a perfect world, he’d never come across a Great One again.

As soon as the carriage stopped, he wrestled himself out of the seat with Arianna and ran up to the driver, thanking him profusely and asking if he knew where to find a doctor. The man happily pointed him in the right direction, before getting off the carriage and untying the horse, eyes directed towards what looked like the town’s inn. Clearly, he was not in a rush to get back to Yharnam and the Hunter would have sympathized had he not had greater worries at that moment.

Instead, he simply swung his belongings onto his back, took hold of Arianna and started running in the direction the driver had pointed him to. Even in the foreign language of the area, the Hippocratic symbol on a sign quickly alerted him to the right house and without thinking, he started to knock on the door. Right now, he couldn’t care how early it was. If he waited a few more hours, Arianna would be dead for sure.

It took only a few bangs onto the door for it to open and he found himself face to face with a terribly disgruntled looking woman. She was still dressed in a nightgown, glaring daggers at him while wiping the sleep from her eyes. Yet before he could even open his mouth to explain the situation and try to elicit her pity, her eyes turned to Arianna and her expression changed. Immediately, she opened the door wider.

“Please, come in.”

The Hunter couldn’t do anything but smile gratefully as he carried Arianna through the portal. The woman pointed towards a bed and he limped over, placing her on it. He then sunk into a nearby chair, finally feeling the pain and fatigue of carrying her all this time. Still, he clenched his teeth and tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the unconscious woman on the bed, desperately hoping she could hang in just a little longer…

It seemed the doctor had the same sense of urgency as he did. He felt like he had barely had barely set down or she reappeared, this time wearing actual clothes and gloves. She rushed up to Arianna, moving her hands to her throat to measure her pulse and looking her over, then rapidly rummaging around for supplies. 

“Did she just have a baby?”

The Hunter simply nodded, deciding he should at least tell that aspect of the truth. “Yes, last night.”

She nodded to herself in response, pulling out several syringes, medication and a needle and thread. “The baby died?”

He again moved his head in affirmation. “Yes.”

The doctor made a grunt of acknowledgement, opening one of Arianna’s eyelids and moving her finger in front of it, seemingly noting her pupil was not following the movement. “Is she from Yharnam?”

Once more, he found himself confirming it and her mouth formed a thin, even line. “I’ll take a guess and say that it wasn’t a human baby, was it?”

Almost immediately, the Hunter could feel the blood drain from his face. He instantly tried to compose himself, but she had clearly already picked up on his involuntary reaction. The look she gave him, however, was not one of horror or disgust. Instead, there was a composed, quiet professionalism about her, one that unnerved him far more than if she had displayed any shock. 

“She isn’t the first woman I have treated that got impregnated by the pagan Gods of Yharnam. I doubt that she will be the last one either…”

He could feel his stomach turn at those words. Even with what he learned, he couldn’t even imagine what this woman must have seen. How many women came here, either to birth their monstrosities or escaping Yharnam after doing so, and possibly perished afterwards. How many of these abominations this doctor had seen herself, dying a miserable death after doomed lives of only a couple of hours. Arianna’s case was nothing but a common instance to her, so much so that she was numbed to the terror he felt at the notion even now.

Indeed, he could only watch how she set about undressing and sewing up Arianna’s body with imperturbable precision and experience. Neither the smell nor the sights seemed to bother her at all, diligently doing her job as she set about saving this woman who had just arrived on her doorstep. At this point, he wasn’t sure whether to admire how unflappable she seemed in the face of it or mourn how common it had become to her. 

Clearly, his thoughts were plain to read on his face. All of a sudden, the doctor smiled at him. Even in the faint light, he could see it was a friendly and genuine one and her previously even, professional tone changed to a warmer one. 

“I am not certain if I can save her. Her mind and body are both in terrible shape. I might be able to save the latter, at least, but she lost a lot of blood. She will need some to replace it…”

He gave her a look at that and she shook her head, chuckling. “No, no blood ministration. Merely a simple transfusion. I do not exactly have extra blood handy.”

A relieved sigh left at his mouth and he immediately voiced his consent. The doctor didn’t waste any time and the next thing he knew, she was tapping a generous amount of blood from his veins. The whole process did nothing to him, not after all the blood he had injected into himself just to survive in Yharnam and his only complaint was that he felt rather woozy and light-headed after the fact. 

The doctor, however, seemed to have thought ahead of that. As he sat there, trying to recover, she had woken what he assumed to be her husband. She asked him to take him to the town’s inn and make sure he got a good meal and drinks there to recover while she worked to save Arianna’s life. The man was only happy to and a short but blurry walk later, he found himself at a cozy inn, “The Worn Horseshoe” as the doctor’s husband translated it to him.

While gratefully accepting the copious amounts of tea and hot chocolate as well as scones and an excellent venison pie needed to replenish him, he then spent the next couple of hours trying to occupy himself and distract himself from worry. The doctor’s husband, who revealed himself to be a former Yharnamite, proved excellent company, a writer and researcher who spent a lot of time documenting the history of Yharnam and the surrounding area. He would regale him with a potted history of Oakfield Hollow as well as the rise of the Healing Church and their hold over the city, informing him of many more disasters he hadn’t even encountered. 

He told him of previous scourges and the ravages they brought on Yharnam. How it was the source of the bestial disease currently emerging across the world and all infections originated from there. How Oakfield Hollow had survived its influence by either driving off or destroying anyone who even held the slightest symptom of beast blood. They didn’t even accept Yharnamites unless they renounced any faith in or loyalty to the Healing Church and frankly, after everything he’d seen, the young man found he couldn’t blame them.

The Hunter could only listen with a mixture of fascination and fear as the man told his tales, but even then his attention often faltered. Every few moments, his mind would go back to Arianna, all alone and physically and mentally mangled on a bed in a strange town. He wondered if she was still alive and whether she was either fading or improving. Whether the doctor would come here to tell him if she was dead. Whether his decision to bring her here was in vain after all.

At this point, his fatigue from the Hunt was also starting to set in, but he found himself unwilling to fall asleep. The doctor’s husband, however, would have none of his stubbornness and soon, he found himself drifting off on one of the inn’s beds. The image of Arianna as he found her was the last one floating through his head, before he sank off into a dreamless but still restless sleep. 

He had no idea how long he must have slept, yet when he finally woke it was dark outside. So deep was his slumber that it took him several moments to even comprehend where he was. It was only when he saw the bloodied saw cleaver and marks on his arm where blood had been tapped that everything came back to him. 

At once besieged by images of a beast-infested Yharnam and his flight from it with a bleeding, unconscious Arianna, he practically leaped from the bed. He splashed some water on his face, then put his clothes back on and after finding his expenses already paid, he hurried out the door. Even in the dark, he managed to easily find the doctor’s residence again and he anxiously started rapping on the door, heart pounding in his throat.

Soon, the door was opened by the doctor and she smiled at him. “Ah, you’re awake. Sorry we didn’t come for you. We figured you could really use the rest after all you’ve been through.”

The Hunter gave her a look. While he could understand the sentiment, he wasn’t particularly grateful for it. Not at a time like this. He needed to know how Arianna was. He needed to know whether he had managed to save her or instead lengthened her suffering. 

Thankfully, it seemed the doctor understood his urgency and before he could even ask, she beamed as she said three magic words. 

“She made it.” 

It were those words, spoken with a tired but proud air, that changed everything. All of a sudden, it felt like a giant boulder had been rolled off him. In the pit of his stomach, the tiniest sense of relief took hold and every taut muscle in his body relaxed all at once. Before he realized it, he was leaning against the entrance for support and he didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or cry all at once.

His fingers digging into the wood, he tried to steady himself. A million thoughts ran through his head, but in that moment, he could still make out one. The most important one.

“Can I see her?”

Within seconds, he found himself inside the house again. He felt a lot stronger this time, the rest and food having made up for his struggle in Yharnam and the bloodletting earlier. In fact, he was practically soaring as he followed the doctor into what seemed like a makeshift recovery bay and the sight that met his eyes was indeed a beautiful one.

Arianna was lying on a bed asleep, apparently bathed and now wearing a fresh, clean gown. Color had returned to her cheeks and her skin was smooth and healthy, no longer damp with sweat. She looked peaceful lying there, safe and warm, already in a far better state than he had left her in. It was an immense relief and he would thank any god except those of Yharnam that his gamble had paid off.

“I am afraid I do have some potential bad news…”

The doctor’s somber voice drew him right back from the brief happiness he felt. He quickly composed himself and turned to her. Immediately, the tenseness and worry returned, as he braced himself to hear the one thing he already feared and suspected.

“As you see, I have managed to save her physically. Her mind, however…”

She seemed to have a hard time continuing and to some extent, the Hunter found himself liking her for it. Even though she had stayed cool and composed while saving Arianna’s life, it was clear that she cared and that the wellbeing of others mattered enough to her that she wanted to break bad news to him as best she could. So he quietly waited for her to find her words, having an inkling of what was to come. 

When she spoke, she confirmed it. “As you know, I have treated others like her before and it’s not pretty. The mind usually takes quite the beating when faced with eldritch horror. Some recover, but it can take months or years or even decades. Sometimes, the damage is permanent. I cannot say what she will be like from here.”

Even though he could have guessed it, the Hunter still found those words cut him deep. Again, images from the night in Yharnam flashed through his head. Of the Arianna he knew then. Sassy, blunt and fearless. Confident and unashamed of herself, even if she was considered scum by the higher classes. It broke his heart to think that she might end up being merely a shell of that person.

Once more, he wondered if killing her would have been the better decision after all. To make sure she didn’t have to live an empty, hollow life after all she had gone through. Yet this time, that horrid thought didn’t last long. By now, he knew that after everything he had gone through, his heart had not yet grown cold enough to mindlessly take her life.

So instead, he turned to the doctor with a faint nod and a smile. “I see. I thank you, doctor. For all your kindness and your help. It is more than I could have hoped for already.”

Her eyes lit up ever so slightly, clearly glad to hear his appreciation. “I was merely doing my job. The bigger concern is what will happen to her now.”

He cocked his head in surprise and she continued. “She is a Yharnamite. You are clearly not. I assume you are not planning to return to the city. So that leaves the question what we are to do with her. Especially if it turns out her mind is gone.”

The Hunter opened his mouth, only to immediately fall silent. What she asked what indeed a valid question. After all, he brought Arianna here and he couldn’t exactly expect someone else to assume responsibility over her. He realized then and there that he hadn’t thought this far ahead at all. 

He already knew there was no way in hell that he’d send her back to Yharnam. Knowing what happened to her there and after the doctor’s tales of cyclic beast infestations, there was no way he wished to expose her to that kind of danger. Especially in her current state. As far as he was concerned, the furthest away from Great One influence was the safest she could be. 

Still, he felt he could not leave her here either. The doctor had other things to do and couldn’t be asked to look after an insane woman for an undetermined amount of time. What more, the inhabitants of Oakfield Hollow were suspicious of any people from Yharnam who didn’t publicly eschew their connection with the town. He didn’t even want to imagine what they might think of a Cainhurst scion who had lost her mind.

The last option he could think of was to leave her at an asylum in the area, but he could feel cold shivers at the very thought. He’d been in asylums before. They were wretched, filthy places with indifferent staff that often mistreated the patients. He could never understand the people who’d pay a shilling just to stare at these unfortunate people as if they were animals in a zoo or throw food at them. He didn’t even want to consider exposing Arianna to that kind of cruel treatment. 

Even so, that left him with precious few options to ensure her continued care and safety. In fact, he could only think of one. The surest way, one that would see her protected for as long as necessary. Yet it was also the option that he dreaded the most.

Again, he looked at Arianna and he once again found himself desperately wishing for the woman he’d met in Yharnam. The kind, passionate and headstrong person with whom he had enjoyed a night of passion. How he wished there was only a fragment of that left in there, if only because if there were, he could ask her what she’d want.

He didn’t like the idea of having to decide for her. Of having to assume what was best for her and potentially moving her away from the city she called home, however terrible it was. Those kinds of life-changing decisions should be those of the person affected most by them and in a perfect world, this would not be his call. 

Yet here she was. Broken and beaten, both physically and mentally, helpless and powerless in ways he never wanted to envision. She didn’t remotely have the capacity to choose for herself anymore and, if fate was especially cruel, she might never have so again. A woman like her could easily become a victim to any person with ill intentions and at the very least, he could convince himself that he would make decisions with her wellbeing in mind.

He didn’t consider himself the best choice, but he was the only choice she had.

It was there that he decided. What needed to be done. What he could do for Arianna. Even if it was a decision that would have tremendous impact on her life from now on. It was a choice he wish he could have made with her, yet as he couldn’t, he could only hope that it was for the best. That it would give her what she needed in her current state. 

He smiled at the doctor, confident and determined. “I’ll take her home with me.”


	2. A Journey Through Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter cares for a broken Arianna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much time leaves running a translation business for fanfic writing? Little. I hope you enjoy this.

From the moment the Hunter had decided to become Arianna’s guardian, he knew things would not be easy. Even if he had the wealth to care for her and ensure she would live in comfort, taking custody of another human being was not a decision taken lightly. After all, he had just assumed responsibility over the life of a woman who had gone through trauma he couldn’t begin to imagine. Her life was now in his hands and he had to make every decision there was about it, determining what would be in her best interest, without her having the capacity to voice her own desires.

Even then, he had not quite anticipated the heartbreak he would experience in doing so.

He had stayed in Oakfield Hollow for another week, determined to make certain that Arianna would properly recover physically before taking her anywhere. Overall, it had been a pleasant and peaceful stay in a hospitable small town, one that allowed him the rest and safety he so desperately needed as well. Yet as he recovered alongside Arianna, it has shown the first signs of what he was up against. 

When she finally woke from a death-like slumber of several days, there was not a trace of the woman he got to know in Yharnam left. Instead, he found her eyes blank and her body motionless except for the most primary functions. She didn’t respond to his voice nor to any sight or movement, her posture forced yet lifeless. 

Initially, he had held some hope that things might get better over the next couple of days. In spite of what the doctor told him about the severity of her shattered mental state, he quietly anticipated a little bit of improvement. If only because it would make the decision he needed to make a little easier were she able to at least use her mind.

That hope, however, proved a vain one. Even after a week had gone by, Arianna did not improve. She remained deaf, blind and mute to the world around her, still like a statue. She would not so much as respond to a pinch, limp like a ragdoll, gazing past everyone and everything, not to the cosmos above but into a big black emptiness of nonexistence. It was almost as if her soul had flown from her body, leaving barely a human being behind. 

It devastated the Hunter, but knowing he could not stay in Oakfield Hollow forever, he then decided to act. With a heavy heart, he booked passage out of the hamlet and commenced the long but arduous journey back to his native land, one that would be even longer with her in tow. Never had returning to one’s roots been harder, knowing what the consequences would be. To him, it would be coming home. To her, it would be away from home and onward to an uncertain future.

Even so and perhaps because of this, he opted to make the journey home as agreeable as possible. He would find the most comfortable coaches, the nicest suites and rooms. He had already planned to do so should he come home from Yharnam and be cured, but seeing his new companion’s fragile state, he wanted to subject her to the least amount of discomfort as possible. 

To that end, he had also bought her some new clothes. They were of good quality, comfortable skirts and blouses like the middle class of his home country wore. They were a far cry from her opulent Cainhurst dress and he wondered if she would scoff at them if she could, but in her current state, he figured the lack of corsets and other constraints would be more pleasant for her. What more, they were easier to remove again and change into a nightgown by the end of the day.

Initially, he had felt horrified at the mere thought of undressing her. It felt wrong, somehow, to remove the clothes of a woman he’d once had intercourse with but now couldn’t even recognize his face. Even if he had no such intentions towards her anymore, he felt loathe to touch her in this state and it was only the realization that she wasn’t even capable of removing or putting on clothes that he could finally view the act with the detachment needed. 

In fact, Arianna wasn’t capable of anything. Every little bit of incentive was taken out of her, to the point that hunger, thirst, relief or hygiene meant nothing anymore. It was he who had to feed her, get her to drink, take her to a chamber pot or bathe her. At times, it was like taking care of a life-sized doll and every now and then, it made him feel incredibly hopeless. 

What he hated even more was the response of other people. Fellow travelers or those providing passage on his journey. Whenever he explained their situation, omitting the part about her being a prostitute to avoid judgment, he would immediately be beset with looks of pity. With half-sincere compliments on how strong he was to take care of a woman like that. Yet what he mostly despised was the well-meant advice to simply commit her and not waste his life and youth on a seemingly hopeless case.

Whenever those moments occurred, he could feel his blood boil. He hated these people who stared at her like a monkey in a cage. Who didn’t even seem to want to consider that she was once a vibrant human being with her own life and thoughts and that she had worth even if she could do nothing for him now. He hated how they regarded her as a burden that was less than human. Yet most of all, he hated his own powerlessness in her current situation and his inability to help her.

Those days, he would look at her and wonder what she was feeling. _If_ she was feeling anything at all. If she was even aware of herself and there still was something of a self in there. Whether she considered her continued existence a blessing or needless cruelty. Did she appreciate that he continued to take care of her? Or did she hate him for lacking the guts to end an undignified existence?

Even as the weeks went by, it never got easier for him. It was torture to look after a person he once cared about, yet was now a husk that didn’t even respond to him. What happened to her was unfair and he hated how he couldn’t even do anything for her. 

He wondered what on earth he should do with her once he got home. He certainly had the finances to properly care for her, what with his noble family being as rich as they were. Yet his family would likely question his decision bringing back a disabled woman to care for and he bitterly realized he could only think of finding accommodation and a permanent caregiver for her somewhere, to live out the rest of her existence as a cared for vegetable. It was a horrible idea, but as time wore on and she remained irresponsive and lifeless, he didn’t know what else to do with her or for her. Sometimes, he did actually entertain the idea of giving up.

Still, perhaps due to senseless loyalty to the kindness she gave him in Yharnam, he didn’t. He didn’t want to at all. Perhaps Yharnam’s madness had affected him to some extent, but for some reason, he didn’t want to consider this a lost cause. There was a strange kind of anger in him about her fate and some part of him craved justice, if only in seeing her loved and cared for.

As such, he didn’t just care for her, but also tried to interact with her. He would read to her every single night, stories from books he picked up at bookstores. He would take her on walks in a wheelchair, around the inns they stayed in or on the decks of boats they rode, allowing her to experience the sights and fresh air. He would expose her to music where he could, hoping she would take in the tunes and it would stir something in her.

This went on for a month or so as their journey continued on. Their days were quiet and monotonous, a never-ending cycle of care and sleep and an everchanging landscape as the trip home carried on. The rhythm was maddening and soothing all at once, with comfort to be found in familiarity, and that day when he read another book to her, it was the same.

“Do you think I am an automaton? A machine without feelings? And can bear to have my morsel of bread snatched from my lips, and my drop of living water dashed from my cup? Do you think, because I am poor, obscure, plain, and little, I am soulless and heartless? You think wrong! I have as much soul as you and full as much heart! And if God had gifted me with some beauty and much wealth, I should have made it as hard for you to leave me, as it is now for me to leave you. I am not talking to you now through the medium of custom, conventionalities, nor even of mortal flesh: it is my spirit that addresses your spirit; just as if both had passed through the grave, and we stood at God's feet, equal, as we are!” 

He read the words out loud as they said in their room in a cozy hotel and as always, there was nothing in response. He was accustomed to it by now. Still, part of him hoped that she enjoyed it to some level. He had picked this one in particular because the protagonist’s fierce spirit reminded him of Arianna’s as she once was and he quite liked the tale himself. Even so, reading to someone made one thirsty and he soon found himself feeling the effects.

He turned to Arianna with a smile. “Excuse me for a moment. I need to drink something.”

She said nothing, simply starting at him vacantly as she sat across from him on a chair. Yet he liked talking to her. He felt it was the right thing to do, if only not to treat her like a piece of furniture. He set the book aside and got up from his chair. He walked over to the pitcher on a nearby stand to pour himself a glass of water. 

He quickly downed it, eager to get back to his reading. Yet as he turned around, casually glancing around the room, he froze. The glass he held nearly slipped from his fingers and he blinked once, twice, before his heart started racing.

Arianna still sat motionless as she always did. She didn’t move a single muscle, mouth ever so slightly agape as always. Yet where she had previously stared blankly ahead, something had changed.

Her eyes were directed at him. 

He swallowed, shaking his head, convinced he had to be imagining it. But as he carefully approached, walking a little to the right, he saw it clearly. Her beautiful grey-blue eyes were trailing after him. Clear, intent, if not a little confused, but shining with awareness.

By now, his heart was hammering so hard it threatened to burst out of his chest. His hand flew to his mouth to stifle an incredulous laugh and tears started to sting his eyes. Another hand reached for a bit of skin to pinch, still hesitant as he was to acknowledge this truth before him, this confirmation of the one hope he still quietly held. 

Arianna was still in there. 

He called out her name and immediately, her eyes shifted back to him. He walked back to her, kneeling down in front of her chair. She seemed to respond to her name. He wondered…

Carefully, he raised his hand. “Follow my finger.”

Holding out an index finger, he started to move his limb. Slowly at first, then swiftly, then several speeds in-between. Her pupils followed the movement perfectly every time and when he told her not to focus on it, she did. 

Again, the Hunter found himself clamping his jaw to keep from laughing in excitement. She was coming back… Against all odds, this woman who had gone through such a madness-inducing experience was coming back. Even if she could only sit there like a broken doll, at least she was aware of him. Moreover, she understood him. 

That realization immediately drove him to action. Shifting the way he sat a little, he reached out and gently placed a hand on her knee to regain her attention. She looked at him intently and he took a deep breath. Now that her mind was back, he should get her involved in her own situation and start filling her in. 

“Arianna, we are in a hotel, on our way to my home country. I am very sorry, but something bad happened to you in Yharnam. You were catatonic and I could not think of any other way to keep your safe and cared for.”

The way her eyes met his, it was very clear she understood. For a moment, it looked like she was trying to recall what happened to her, but the expression that followed hinted that her mind was blank. Part of him was relieved at that idea. Remembering it might sent her right back into oblivion and that was the last thing he wanted. As such, he continued on, figuring he should get the most uncomfortable information out of the way first. 

“The doctor told me you had a shock and that it will take a while to get better. I promised I would take care of you then. So it’s up to me to feed you, bathe you, dress you and take you to the bathroom until you regain movement. I hope you don’t mind…”

The shocked look she gave him and the blush that suddenly appeared on her cheeks showed that she mostly definitely minded and he chuckled awkwardly. “I know, it’s anything but ideal… But you can’t do much right now…”

A brief flash of anger in her eyes was the only response he got. Whether it was at what he said or impotent rage at her own situation, he couldn’t tell. Either way, he didn’t like this arrangement any more than she did. Still, he wasn’t planning to back off now, not when he just got this clear, feasible bit of hope that she could get better.

It was then that he noticed her eyes were turned away from him again. For a moment, he wondered if she was ‘gone’ once more, but as he took a second look, he found her quite intently staring at something. He followed her gaze, tracing it to the dresser with the pitcher on it. He turned to her.

“Are you thirsty?”

Deep down, he knew it was stupid to ask as she apparently couldn’t speak or even move her body. Even so, her eyes immediately flashed to attention, seemingly confirming his hunch. As such, he quickly got up and poured her a glass, before walking back and bringing it to her lips. 

She drank greedily, seemingly frustrated with him trying to offer the water in moderation. It made him smile. After spending months having to force her to chew or swallow just so she wouldn’t waste away, it was good to see her drink of her own volition. It was a step in the right direction, at least. 

“Don’t worry. I will help you until you can manage on your own. We will make this work. I promise.”

The rest of that day was all about putting that into practice. He could tell she was still hesitant about being dependent on him for even her most basic care and he definitely felt that in the evening. Even though she barely had control over her own body, he could sense tension in her when he had to undress her, bathe her and change her into a nightgown before retiring to bed. 

For her sake, he tried his best to get it over with quick and did his best to convey how used he was to this state of things by now. To him, it was simply doing what was needed so she wouldn’t be neglected and he viewed the act as no different from bathing a child. He even found himself promising that he’d happily let her do these things on her own again as soon as she regained control of her body and by the time he got her into her gown and put her to bed, it seemed she had accepted that he only had the best intentions in mind. 

The days and travelling that followed after got a little easier because of that. Even if she still couldn’t do much, the Hunter felt a lot better knowing she was aware of what was going on around her and the fact that she was able to at least communicate with her eyes meant he had to spent less time guessing her needs. Things were slowly improving and while he was afraid to hope for too much, this was at least a start.

Still, it seems his prayers were answered a few days later as they woke up in their current shelter and he noticed she could now move her fingers. She noticed it too, but her brief happiness at this was soon replaced by frustration when she realized she couldn’t so much as raise her arm. He did his best to comfort her, ensuring her she needed a little more patience and that he was glad to help her out until she could take care of herself. 

It was there, however, that he realized that this additional improvement could be used to settle some things. Even now, he was still not sure if he made the decision that was best for her in the long run. Now that her mind had returned, she could at least shed some light on what she wanted in this matter. So, after he had bathed her, dressed her and helped her eat breakfast, he sat her down and decided to ask the big question. 

“Arianna. When I took you out of Yharnam, you were not well and in no position to make decisions. I took you away from home back then to ensure you would get medical help and have someone to care for you. I made this decision to the best of my abilities back then. However, you are getting better now, bit by bit, which means you should decide what comes next.”

She looked at him intently and he continued. “If you want to come with me to my homeland, I’m fine with that. But if you would rather not come with me… If you would rather go home or to any other place, please tell me. I will arrange everything so you can go there once you fully recover. It’s your life and your decision and I respect that.”

He reached over and put his hand in hers. “If you want to come with me, squeeze my hand. If you want to go elsewhere once you’re better, let go of it.”

There were a few moments of silence between them. Only a few, but they felt like forever and the Hunter almost wondered if he had asked too much of her. Then, out of nowhere, Arianna squeezed his hand, seemingly desperately and with all her might. She squeezed it with more strength that he thought her to possess at that very moment and her sudden display of strength and force surprised and delighted him all at the same time.

Arianna had already made up her mind. She was eagerly taking him up on his offer. She didn’t want to return to Yharnam. 

He chuckled a little. “Very well then... Say, we’ll be here for a while as our next passage is by boat and it’ll take a few days to be ready… How about I quickly go into town today and find you a wheelchair? The city is very beautiful, I heard. We can go see it together.”

Her eyes practically lit up at that, her fingers squeezing his hand once more, and it tugged at his heartstrings more than he liked to admit. Just seeing her be able to get excited about things was a welcome change after witnessing her being so helpless for so long. Even if she couldn’t do much else right now, she could at least enjoy the sights and get some fresh air. 

Indeed, she very much seemed to appreciate the ability to go out and the fresh air did her well. As they spent the next few days dedicated to tourism, it seemed to motivate her body to make even more progress. Her hand movements grew more sophisticated. She managed to move her head ever so slightly, no doubt motivated by things to look at. Every now and then, he could even see the faint trace of a smile and other facial expressions. Some happiness had clearly returned to her and she wasn’t the only one reveling in it.

Yet as happy as it made the Hunter, he also told himself that he perhaps shouldn’t get too hopeful. After all, the doctor told him that many women in her situation would never be the same and the fact that she had regained her senses was already a lot. Deep down, he was terrified that it would be all she’d have in the end or, even worse, she might end up regressing. 

But Arianna never regressed. Instead, she kept moving forward. Even when they had to leave the city and board the boat, she kept improving. Bit by bit, sometimes seemingly clawing with her fingernails. There seemed to be a strange anger and urgency about her now, a determination burning passionately within her chest. She wanted to escape the pit Oedon had cast her in, even if she didn’t know what put her there, and she was going to do it even if it killed her. 

Inch by inch, she regained control of her body. As the weeks slid by, she started to become able to wiggle her toes. Lift her arms. Move her head fully. Expression fully returned to her face. This in turn led her to being able to emit sound again and while they were mostly croaking, slurred noises, she didn’t let it stop her at all.

By the time they left the boat and secured another coach to continue travel by land, she was stubbornly practicing speech. She sounded a little rough around the edges and sometimes, he had to strain to understand her. Still, in time she was articulating words and sentences again and he found the care process becoming so much easier now that she could fully voice what she needed, as well as perform some tasks herself with her hands and help from her wheelchair.

A whole seven months into his journey, she even decided it was time to learn how to stand and walk again. The first three dozen attempts were a disaster. A flailing mess of uncoordinated limbs and near falls, many of which he thankfully managed to save her from. Yet despite him admonishing her to take it easy, she absolutely refused and within weeks, he found her capable of standing and soon, a very awkward, lob-sided shuffle that got a little easier, straighter and more of a walk with each passing day, even if she still needed the wheelchair for long stretches. 

With every little victory, a bit of her old personality returned as well. Where she had previously been quiet and withdrawn while trying to save her strength, her wit and boldness came to the surface once more. She would talk again, eager and excited to take in everything they passed on their journey. 

Mostly, they talked about the sights, books and music, but every once in a while, they would venture into what transpired in Yharnam. It quickly became clear to him that she remembered little of it, if anything at all. She remembered going to the Chapel and their tryst in the hidden room, but the rest of her memory was hazy. She said she remembered pain and madness and that there was a lot of blood and the sensation as if her body was expelling her own organs. Yet she couldn’t determine the how or why and the next thing she remembered an endless, mindless haze that only lifted in the hotel, the day he read to her. She could only assume that a beast had attacked her and its bite had caused her a temporary madness.

The Hunter would keep silent during those times. Part of him disliked the fact that he had to act like he didn’t know what happened. That he had to lie to her. Still, the trauma of what had befallen her was a great and terrible thing and he didn’t want to risk her relapsing. So he held his tongue, determined to keep going on the positive streak they were on.

Indeed, Arianna greatly improved. The woman he once knew was returning to him. She would smile often again, undaunted by the limits she still experienced, and even grew humorous and irreverential of her own situation.

He would never forget the day when he was once again approached by an upstanding, wealthy couple, seemingly curious about the awkwardly moving woman he was carting around in a wheelchair. Naturally, the pitying and well-meant advice started all over again and he could only feel mortified as they talked about her like she wasn’t there. It was right around the time that they started suggesting an excellent mental asylum, however, that Arianna decided to open her mouth.

He could only clench his jaw not to laugh as she, still raspy but eloquently and sharply, told them that she did not quite enjoy the food there and the matrasses were terrible for her skin. She also cheerfully informed them that leeching and shock therapy were incredibly boring affairs and she preferred a regular change of view. By the time the woman had grown pale and the man was trying to keep a stiff upper lip in embarrassment, she then seamlessly transitioned to talking about the book she was currently reading and managed to engage them into an animated discussion of literature that ended with a friendly, elaborate dinner at a fancy restaurant on their dime. 

Throughout the entire thing, the Hunter had to fight to keep a straight face at the sheer insanity of it all. It was just astonishing to him that this was the same woman he had carried away as a bleeding, mad husk from Yharnam. Even in her less than perfect state, she had regained her personality and spirit and it was utterly fascinating to see just how effortlessly she could charm those around her. It was the point where he genuinely started to believe things would be alright and even if she wouldn’t fully recover, she would at least be able to enjoy life again.

Another incident quickly proved just how much of her old self had returned.

While staying in a grand hotel, he had gone out to run some errands and arrange transport for the next part of their trip. After several hours, he returned to their suite with the intention of depositing his purchases and collecting Arianna. He was sure she would enjoy exploring the place they were currently staying at and he’d already seen a restaurant she’d no doubt enjoy to dine at, which was an enjoyable occasion again now that she could voice preferences and eat on her own again. 

Thus, in a particularly good mood, he opened the door to their suite and called out to her. “Arianna, I’m back. It’s done. We leave for the border by train in three days. Do you want to see the city before th…”

It was there that he truly looked into the room and stopped in his tracks. His eyes went wide. There, in a corner of the room standing beside the metal water-filled bathtub, was Arianna. She looked up at him, clearly right in the middle of disrobing and entering the tub. Almost on instinct, his eyes trailed down and indeed confirmed the sight of naked breasts and exposed thighs, only to catch himself, cover his eyes and quickly whip around.

He sucked in a deep breath, trying to ignore his own flushed face as he scrambled for an apology. “Oh… Oh! I’m sorry… I didn’t realize you were… Pardon me!”

Almost immediately, Arianna burst into laughter. “Why so shy? You’ve been bathing me for the last seven months. You have already seen everything there is to see.”

Her casual response struck him, but it did nothing to make him less uncomfortable. Yes, he had indeed seen her naked on multiple occasions now, but it was very different to care for a vacuous, defenseless person who could do nothing for herself. Now that Arianna was herself again and capable of looking after her own needs, seeing her naked and what’s more, appreciating that nakedness, felt very inappropriate. 

He practically clamped his hands over his eyes. “That was different. Very different. Please, I apologize for walking in on you like that…”

Even from where he stood, he could practically feel her smirking. “Aw, but I kind of miss the good old days where you would help me out…It was so nice not having to do all of the scrubbing myself. Are you sure you don’t want to, for old times’ sake?”

Almost immediately, the Hunter swore he’d break out in hives again. How could he not? By now, he knew she had fully recovered from her surgery and with her growing physical and mental independence, her body was slowly turning back to its beautiful old self. A body he had known intimately and which he still associated with far less innocent things.

“N-no. I promised you that you could take of such things yourself again once you were able to. It wouldn’t be…proper.”

He was practically tripping over his own tongue at that moment and it annoyed him to no end. To some extent, it bothered him just how easily his mind was going back from being her caretaker to feeling physical attraction to her again. It made him feel like some kind of insecure schoolboy and it was the last thing he needed right now.

It was right at that moment, however, that the rest of his thoughts were cut short. Two pale, slender arms were suddenly wrapped around his waist and he felt her chest pressed up against his back and her hips against his buttocks. He froze, only to shiver when he felt her breath against his ear. 

“I can’t persuade you to join me then?”

Almost an cue, a long-forgotten but familiar twitch ran through his body and it was all he could take. Jolting from her grip like he was stung by a bee, he practically ran for the door. His face the color of her old Cainhurst dress, he sputtered his intentions as he slammed the door, scampering away under the sound of her gleeful laughter. 

“I’ll be back in half an hour!”

He kept his word and spent the next half hour of his life draining a pint at a nearby pub, hoping desperately that the alcohol had flushed away the mortification by the time he came back. It was clear that Arianna had been messing with him and he had to admit that he enjoyed seeing her old, familiar boldness again, a strong mind in a now recovering body. He, however, still found it hard to combine his love for her as a caretaker and companion with the sexual attraction he had felt towards her before. Not least of all since his return home was coming ever closer.

He was only a few weeks away from his home country now and frankly, he was getting impatient to finally see his family again. However, said family would no doubt want to know why he brought Arianna with him. And as of this moment, he didn’t quite know what to tell them.

At the night of the Hunt, he had hoped to take Arianna with him, potentially as a lover but at least as a business partner. It seemed like an easy decision at the time. This was a likable and smart woman with whom he just shared one night of passion. Going on to have a completely platonic and friendly relationship with her seemed like a very easy thing to do. 

Yet after so many months of taking care of her, helping her with everything and forming a close and strong bond with her through such hard time, things were no longer that simple. He loved her, he realized, in a way beyond lust or the excitement of newly being in love. And that was exactly the kind of feeling he couldn’t afford.

His parents expected him to marry eventually. Likely to a woman of a nice, upstanding family either with fabulous wealth or some illustrious titles to add to their own. They were kind and loving people, who would definitely keep his preferences his mind and want him to be happy in his marriage as well, but he very much doubted that they would consider a disowned princess from Yharnam an appropriate match for their son. 

A lot of men of his status might consider a very easy solution to this, but he couldn’t bear the thought of keeping Arianna as a mistress. He couldn’t think of anything more despicable than keeping her stowed away in some house, providing for her in exchange for her submitting to his pleasures. He had taken her away from her life as a prostitute; as far as he was concerned, this was no better. Nor would he ever want to do that to any future wife of his. No, it was best to simply let any sexual and romantic attraction to Arianna whither and to prepare for a life as friends, to avoid breaking his own heart if nothing else. 

He had already made up his mind, discussing it with her in detail. While he would like to keep Arianna in his life, it was best if she was going to be a friend from now on. With her skills and charm, she would make a wonderful addition to his antiques business and a terrific liaison for clients. That or he could recommend her for any of the ventures his family’s friends were involved in. It would allow her to have a comfortable and wealthy life, free and independent, perhaps even make a good marriage. He could not love her, but she would be happy and that was most important. She seemed to understand and consent and despite the pain in his chest, he was glad she did.

And yet…

For the next couple of weeks, Arianna made it very hard to set aside any emotional attachment beyond the amicable. As they worked their way through the last few weeks of his journey, he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying her company. He loved going places with her. How much she reveled in seeing the world outside of Yharnam and handled it with both the excitement of a young child and the wits of a woman. He couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt when people complimented her looks and personality, asking if she was his fiancée and envying him. He loved the deep conversations they had, the way they could lose themselves in art together… He even loved it if they would just sit together and do nothing.

What more, he didn’t miss the obvious flirtatiousness that had sneaked back into her demeanor. Once she had cast off the last shackles of her madness, there was now a sense of gaiety and resolve about her. She seemed to revel in being out of Yharnam, and enjoying everything this brave new world had to offer her. She truly embraced being alive and wanted to seize on that in every way she could, including the physical aspect…

He, on the other hand, tried to hold off. Most of the time, he did so with humor and politely so. Other times, he would find a convenient excuse. He quietly made a point to book them rooms with separate beds. She would seem both disappointed and annoyed when he did, no doubt because his blush and other parts of his body would betray interest, but he figured it was for the best, as he quietly counted the days till their arrival.

The final boat ride home was one of both anxiety and excitement. He was so close now, mere miles away from the life he so desperately wanted to return to. He’d done it, after all. After everything he’d been through, he had managed to find a cure and leave Yharnam healthy. Yet it would only feel real once he’d landed on home soil and would find himself going through the gates of his family’s estate. His journey would be over then and he could finally start doing all the things he so desperately wanted.

He tried his best to occupy the time until then in order to contain his excitement and besides exploring the boat and surrounding views with Arianna, he soon turned to reading. It was relaxing, didn’t take too much energy and, now that Arianna could take care of herself again, it was something he could do quietly and privately.

He was doing the same thing now, sitting in bed in nothing but some breeches, only days removed from finally arriving and despite his best efforts, it was hard to concentrate on the pages. He constantly kept trailing off, missing entire words or sentences on the pages and letting them slip straight through his mind. It was starting to frustrate him to no end and he was almost happy when he suddenly heard a knock on the door, relieved at the promise of diversion.

At least, he felt that way until he saw Arianna enter.

She was dressed in nothing but her nightgown, a relatively formfitting and somewhat sheer number she had chosen herself a few days ago while they were both shopping for clothes. He couldn’t help but notice how it clung to her beautiful, lithe form and instantly, his thoughts went there where he didn’t want them to go. He quickly diverted his eyes, sure she must have noticed, gathering himself as he addressed her.

“Is something wrong, Arianna?”

She didn’t respond at all, simply smiling at him. She walked up to him rather deliberately, hips rocking from side to side. He found himself hypnotized by the movement, frozen to the spot. 

The entire world became a blur as she approached him in what seemed like slow motion. He could only watch as she inched ever closer, climbing onto the bed with him. He could only stare, his eyes involuntarily roaming across her body, right up to the moment that she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

It was that sensation, the touching of lips, that jerked him right back to reality. He pulled back, shocked, scrambling as far back against the bed as it allowed him. His mind was racing, haphazardly trying to put together what was happening. His mouth opened and he immediately found himself asking the stupidest question.

“Arianna, what are you doing?”

She looked at him, batting her eyelashes and giggling. “What does it look like, my dear Hunter? I am seducing you.”

That was all he needed for his brain to be in shambles again. Inside it, his feelings with now locked in a serious battle with his common sense. One side leaped at her declaration, the other was horrified by it. They talked about this… They had already discussed this in great detail…

He pulled back even more as her hands ran over his chest, causing an involuntary shiver. “This is not a good idea…”

She smiled a little at that. “I’m aware that I can never be your wife. And you would rather not break my heart by keeping me as a lover. Still, we still have a little while before we reach home…”

Almost immediately, he could feel the lower part of his body twitch. Part of him would like that very much. Just to relive the unforgettable part of his night in Yharnam, the only part worth cherishing, one more time. To end things on that note before going back to his life at home. But things were different then. She had been her own woman then and after all they had been through, he wasn’t sure of her motives.

“You don’t have to… I didn’t take care of you because…”

She chuckled. “I know. But you should know by now that I don’t sleep with someone when I don’t want to. And I remember very much enjoying my last time with you…”

Swiftly growing red, the Hunter realized he was grasping for an excuse, one he couldn’t think of. She was close now and she felt warm and familiar and comforting. He still remembered what it was like to feel her body against her, to hear her sounds of pleasure. It was almost like she could read his thoughts, as she suddenly moved in and kissed him again. He made another feeble half-hearted attempt to stop her, only to tense up when he suddenly felt her hand brush over a very sensitive part of him. 

He swallowed under his breath. One could say that ever since that night in Yharnam, Arianna had him by the balls. However, it had never quite been this literal. 

His resolve rapidly slipping away, he found himself kissing her back on instinct. His clear indication of interest seemed to increase her confidence and she increase her grip on him, causing him to twitch in excitement. She was quickly changing his mind, especially after so long without a woman, and she knew it all too well. 

The next move belonged to Arianna, but she was taking her time about it, no doubt savoring the fact she had managed to change his mind. Soon, she was entirely pressed up against him. Everything about it felt welcoming, as if a part of him that he had long forgotten came back to life. The woman against him was no longer the helpless hollow husk he’d taken out of Yharnam and she seemed dead set on reminding him of that. 

The heat of her hand was beginning to have an effect on his body and instantly, his mind turned to the many private fancies he’d had of her as she returned to her old self. It was clear she noticed the change and as she grew a little more insistent, she seemed entirely too satisfied with herself. For a moment, the image of a cat playing with a mouse came to mind, even if she most definitely didn’t plan to consume him that way. An almost gentle squeeze brought his attention right back to her face and for a moment, he swore patches of purple were creeping onto his cheeks.

His body really began to react involuntarily, excited to finally interact with another human being again this way. It embarrassed him somewhat, to think he could go back so easily to the notion of making love to her, but it was hard to argue when her hand was still on the area between his legs, lingering insistently. Arianna once again seemed to know that his mind wasn't fully on her, because she squeezed again. Her smirk grew even wider as she watched him squirm in both embarrassment and anticipation. 

Once more, he found himself staring down her body without wanting to. She was really beautiful. Pale skin. Slender hips. Small but well-shaped perky breasts. Golden hair that framed her face just so. It was hard to believe that he had once held this body in such a ragged, broken state. That and scary to believe he could so easily go back to desiring it after caring for it so long in a state of nurturing detachment. It was certainly clear Arianna no longer tolerated such sentiments, as she finally made her move and brought her other hand into the equation. The muscles in his stomach tightened in response and he could feel his inner heat rising. 

His curse was muffled by another kiss and he swore he could hear her chuckle in response. She had him exactly where she wanted and they both knew it. She felt as warm and tense as he did, as excited by the idea of being intimate again and the heat of her hands on his most sensitive body part was practically burning him.

The situation was rapidly getting out of control and he could feel himself sweating despite the low ambient temperature. He also found himself particularly not caring. By now, his one hand was twined into her hair, while the other was running down her still clothed body. It almost frustrated him as much as his own clothed state. His resolve was as good as worn away at this point. Why not enjoy one last encounter? After all they had gone through together, after all they had suffered, why not enjoy a last brief moment of happiness together? Even if it would hurt in the end as it were the last time?

Clearly, Arianna felt the same way as she pressed her elegant body up against him tightly and crushed her lips against his. Instantly, his mind was awash with memories, of a night that seemed a lifetime ago now. It was bitter and sweet all at the same time, so surreal to think so much time had passed. Not that this thought lasted long as he responded more passionately this time, unconsciously pressing his hips back into her hands. 

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Arianna forced her tongue into his mouth. He reciprocated eagerly, his hands now gripping her, pulling him against her. Her hands had let go of his manhood and now instead cradled his head. He could have resented that, were it not for the slow rocking of her pelvis against his. There was pressure in all the right places now and he desperately wanted this to continue.

It was quickly becoming more and more difficult to ignore the sensation in the pit of his stomach. Taking care of himself, as he had done aplenty during their voyage, was just not the same. And to have this woman, this beautiful and wonderful woman, want him so badly was just too good to ignore. He shuddered as Arianna pressed her breasts against the bare flesh of his chest, her mouth muffling the quiet moan that escaped his lips. The soft fullness evident even beneath her nightgown and he could suppress the urge to see them again

Arianna, however, didn’t seem all that interested in letting him take the lead. As he reached up to remove her nightgown, she pulled away from him with a little smile. She allowed him only the tiniest moment to let out a frustrated swearword, only for her hands to rapidly start sliding to his hips and pull on the breeches. 

She moved urgently, almost as in frustration, and he tried his best to lift his hips to accommodate her in sliding the garment off his lower body. She managed to get one leg off, but the other proved a little more stubborn. Annoyed by this, he was about to help her, but Arianna didn’t even bother with gentleness anyone, as she practically tore it off him and he could only flinch in excitement as her nails raked his leg. He wasn’t even thinking about complaining over a tear in his nightwear as she turned her attention back to him.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she slowly slid herself down his body until her heat was resting on his own. He watched in excitement how pulled up the hem of her nightwear, suppressing a smirk as he caught a glimpse of her already wet womanhood. Yet rather than to immediately let him have her, she used her hands to steady herself and commenced to gently roll her hips. 

Pure pleasure washed over the Hunter ad he made no effort to stifle the low moan he let out in response. He was painfully hard now and the friction indescribable, jolting him back into a sense of aliveness that he thought had long since died in Yharnam. Everything else around him blurred as he moved himself in rhythm with her, hoping to somehow manage to slip inside, completely lost in this little game of pleasure. 

At that point, how the situation in his homeland might unfold didn’t matter anymore. He doubted it would matter to him if someone walked into these sleeping quarters right now. All his attention was on Arianna as her heat stimulated his own, grinding her hips into a figure eight, making him ever harder and more desperate for release. His hands moved up to caress her breasts through the gown, softly pinching the nipples, and he took pride in the little moan he managed to elicit from her.

She wouldn’t let him have this small victory for long. Suddenly, Arianna was moving down his body again and the Hunter reluctantly relinquished his grip. Instead, he felt hers on his manhood once more, this time unhindered by clothing and he nearly jolted at the attention. Both hands gripped him ever so tightly, and he moaned again at feeling her warm, soft touch. 

There was no hiding just how aroused he was and Arianna seemed particularly pleased with that. She was stroking his shaft slowly, clearly enjoying every small, involuntary movement he made. She squeezed the head, and he shuddered slightly at the sensation the simple motion sent through him. Chuckling softly at his reaction, Ariana moved away from him, leaving him to curse again right up to her next move. 

he Hunter didn’t have to wait very long as he felt her pull back his foreskin and wrap her lips around the head. He squirmed, only to tremble as she started to stroke his shaft at the same time. Inside him, the instinct to thrust his hips. Somehow, he managed to think better of it, not wanting to accidentally hurt her and instead settled for softly rocking them to show her his appreciation. 

Clearly, Arianna rapidly picked up on this, as she suddenly started to take him in even further. This time, he moaned her name as he felt himself rub against the back of her throat. Her tongue meanwhile ran across the length and soon, he could only plead with her that whatever she did, she shouldn’t stop. 

Arianna seemed to have no intention to and soon, the Hunter was fighting not to come prematurely. She began taking him deeply in her throat, her heat constricting and stimulating him. She was expertly running her tongue along his length, releasing him then sucking him back in, in a maddening rhythm that was driving all sense from his mind. 

On instinct, his hands gripped her golden hair and he tried his very best to tell her that at this rate, he would not last long. Yet it was near impossible to speak in his current state and the almost devilish look she gave him indicate she understood, but didn’t care either way. All of a sudden, her tongue ran over his head, only to find himself deep in her throat with his teeth lightly scraping the skin. It was all he could take. 

For a moment, all he saw was white as his body plunged into ecstasy. The feeling was almost beyond words, so familiar yet so long forgotten. So straining and yet utterly delicious. Never again did he expect to ever experience this again with Arianna and he mindlessly accepted every moment of it, allowing the pleasure to course through his veins.

Yet, as his head started to clear a little, he suddenly stiffened, as it dawned on him that he had taken himself out of the game before it even started. Arianna had not been satisfied in any sense of the word, and would take a little while to recuperate. He already moved to apologize, promising to make it up to her, but she was once again one step ahead of him. 

She simply nuzzled up to one side of him, draping one of her long pale legs over him and burying her face in his neck, nipping at the skin. The warmth made him relaxed and at ease and he reached out to stroke her, if only to show her that he was definitely not just planning to roll over and sleep. She seemed content with his, rocking her hips ever so slightly to still indicate her willingness, but more than content to simply have his attention until he had recovered.

When he finally fully regained control of his sense, he was only too eager to rise to the occasion. He rolled to the side to face her, leaning in to give her a deep, passionate kiss. He didn’t mind at all he could still taste a little bit of himself, as his hands once again found her breasts and started to caress them. She moaned softly and pressed herself into his hands, toes curling at him touching the sensitive flesh. 

Interpreting this as approval, he then proceeded to finally make swift work of the nightgown. He grabbed the lower side and easily pulled it over her head, freeing her breasts and finally showing the beautiful naked form he had missed so much. She murmured happily in response, not at all bothered by her scars thankfully, and pushed her chest against him. He dipped his head to kiss her slender neck and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him in the one place he wanted to be. 

She smelled wonderful and familiar, her arousal evident and exciting. He could feel her heartbeat against his lips and gently nipped her collarbone, before making his way down to an even more exciting part of her. She was only happy to help him along, guiding him to her cleavage, clearly wanting to feel his mouth there. It wasn’t like he needed much encouragement to do that. 

Excitedly, the Hunter took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking it excitedly as he relished its texture and taste. Arianna’s grip on his head tightened, her body trembling and he could practically feel goosebumps forming against his face. He smiled against her skin, carrying on his assault, while using a hand to brush her other nipple, eliciting some lovely squeaks from her.

Feeling she was now suitably distracted, he then trailed a finger down her stomach, caressing every little surgery scar along the way. His hand then found her womanhood, touching it ever so lightly. She jerked, trying to push her hips into his teasing fingers, but he skillfully avoided her, tracing a lazy patter across her inners thighs, circling her sweet spot but not touching it. Soon, it was her letting out quiet curses in frustration and it delighted him to no end how the tables had suddenly turned. 

Still, not of the intent to torment her, he eventually gave him and brushed his hand across her lower lips. A soft sigh was his reward and he could only smile as she willingly pressed against her sex against him, wanting more stimulation. Encouraged, he slipped a finger into her, then a second one, delighting in her lustful groans, and as he slowly worked them in and out of her, he could only marvel at how dripping wet she was.

As he started grazing a special little spot inside her, she practically wailed and her inner muscles clamped down on him hungrily. The sensation of that alone was enough to make his manhood twitch. He was already fantasizing how it would feel to be inside of those hot, wet confines and with every caress and movement, he got a better idea of it as her mewls grew louder and she clenched around him ever harder. 

Still, it soon became apparent that what he was doing was nowhere near enough. It took but a small push for him to find himself flat on the bed once more. He was about to protest, even ask what had gotten into her, but he didn’t get the time as she suddenly crawled on top of him.

She drew herself into a seated position, straddling his hips while resting her hands on his shoulders. She was so wet now, he could feel her juices dripping onto him and it only made him grow even harder again. He rocked against her, impatiently indicating what he wanted. She toyed with him briefly, sliding her slit against his erection until it finally hit home and slid past her lips, causing her to let out a lewd moan that was easily the most exciting thing he’d ever heard.

Everything happened swiftly after that. Without giving him even a second to recover, she used his bend knees for leverage and started to ride him mercilessly. He could only dig his fingers into the sheets and brace himself, every movement enough to make his head spin with pleasure. Instinctively, he started to thrust back at her, creating a primal rhythm that felt like the most natural thing in the world as she violently pulsed all around him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized they were making a lot of noise and if they kept it up, someone would surely come investigate. He couldn’t care less. This felt divine and if it was all he might have, knew for certain he was going to have, then he was going to ride it out to the hand, decency be damned. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to bring her to the brink. And he wanted to see her come apart, to store that wonderful image in his memory after so much hardship and for the years to come.

He grunted loudly as she was taking him for all he was worth, reaching up to play with her breasts once more. She nearly screamed in response, body taut and trembling, driving herself onto him with what almost seemed like desperation. Her nails were digging into his shoulders, but at that point, he felt she could do just about anything to him as long as it made them both come apart. 

Her muscles were squeezing around him in what almost seemed like a death grip and he felt how she took him in to the hilt each and every time. Her movements were rapidly getting more frantic and he could tell that this time, she was the one that wasn’t going to last. He was only happy to make that happen and, in an unguarded moment, his hand moved back to the spot at the apex of her womanhood to help her over the edge.

It took but a few gentle touches for her to come quickly and violently. He gritted his teeth as she practically squeezed him raw, body spasming and wails tearing from her mouth. She collapsed right on top of him, gasping for breath, but he was nowhere near done and even in her delirious state, she seemed to sense that.

She rolled off him onto her hands and knees, causing him to grin as he ccrawled up behind her and kissed her spine. He then easily slid himself back inside her. The howl she let out at this made him hesitate, wondering if he was hurting her, only for her to wantonly rock her hips against him and practically force him to continue. He didn’t need to be told twice. 

The next few moments were a blur of him digging his fingers into her hips as he thrust himself inside of her, lost in the heat and passion of the moment. He groaned softly as her fingers brushed his shaft while she reached over to toy with her sensitive nob and soon, there was nothing in his mind but a desperate need for completion. One last time to experience all this, before it would be lost to him forever. 

The sleeping quarters was alive with a combination of lewd noises and flesh slapping together, but the Hunter barely even noticed. He rutted into her with enough force that he’d be worried about Arianna at any other time, but her incessant begging to not stop and his own desire for completion won out over any common sense. He moaned her name as he moved, twisting and thrusting as if his life depended on it, only to suddenly stiffen as she reached her peak once more and gripped him with such force he lost whatever composure he had left. Without warning, he found himself pushed passed the brink, releasing himself deep within her. 

The world around him temporarily changed into a colorless blur as ecstasy took over his mind and body. How he’d missed this. How he’d missed feeling like this, experiencing Arianna like this. It was a fantastic feeling, one that lasted long enough and yet too short all at once and when he finally came to his senses again, he felt tired beyond words.

Exhausted, he let himself fall back, enjoying the cool sheets against his flushed skin. Somehow, Arianna had enough strength to collapse beside him and nuzzle him, but it seemed about her last as she couldn’t quite manage any more movement after that. He didn’t mind. The feeling of her warm, sweat-soaked body against him was wonderful. 

When his breathing finally returned to normal, he found himself looking over her. She seemed as fatigued as he was, but extremely content. She was happy, warm, alive and amazing. She was herself again and he was so glad he got to see that before he got home. Even if this was the last time and perhaps shorter and more primal than he wished for, he was glad he got this, at least.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I hope you had as much fun as I had.”

She smiled. “Oh, most definitely. If this is what I am going to remember our short and steamy affair by, then I am not disappointed.”

Her words were jesting in tone, but they caused a small pang of pain in his chest. There would indeed be no more times like this. She would likely still be in his life, cordially so, but he could never have her on his arm unless he wanted to compromise his own morals. And not even the most doe-eyed, innocent ingenue could motivate him to stick to his convictions than Arianna did. Not after all they had been through together, and he felt this had to be said.

“Arianna…when we get home…I want to do right by you. Even if we will likely never have this again, I want you to be happy. I care for you… I want you to know that.”

Part of him had wanted to say ‘love’ instead of ‘care’, but he couldn’t bring himself to that. Not when they’d have to get off this boat and act like they’d never known each other intimately. Not when tomorrow morning, they’d have to look for means to ensure his issue inside her would not have consequences. Still, he hoped these words could at least contain a fraction of his attachment and it seemed that they did.

Arianna smiled again. “I do know. How could I not, after all these months. Fret not, my Hunter. Fear not what is ahead and unknown. I feel there is a very good future waiting for me across the water and I am no slouch. I will ensure my own happiness and, in turn, I hope yours as well.”

Again, he didn’t miss her familiar old boldness and fierceness in her tone. For some odd reason, those seemed to calm him as well. Her certainty that life would be wonderful convinced him by her sheer conviction and after so long of harboring a bittersweet feeling, he too started feeling hope.

It was with that peaceful feeling that he drifted off into sleep. A quiet one without nightmares, with dreams of a home to which he’d introduce Arianna. Proud, unashamedly, not as a prostitute or a helpless victim, but with every bit of reference for the woman he was. A woman he loved, who once faced the cosmos but came out victorious.


	3. The Light At The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter and Arianna embark on a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually managed to finish this epilogue relatively quickly... Yay for proper planning to have the weekends off.

Octobers were dreary and stormy months in the Hunter’s homeland. Cold, filled with rain and thick mists. They made a rough and untamed landscape even harsher, with its unkempt nature even more mysterious and the sea beating wildly against the cliffs. 

In his childhood, there were many stories about faeries and banshees hiding in these storms, waiting to lead unsuspecting travelers astray. He didn’t believe these stories even then, but knowing what was out there now, he quite appreciated these familiar and comforting folk tales. He would even appreciate the storms in themselves now, were they not the stage for a nerve-wrecking occasion happening within the walls of the family manner.

Tonight was the night that Viscountess Arianna gave birth to her husband’s first heir.

Even now, he smiled at just thinking of that title. Especially that, in the end, it was her who got that title simply by being married to him, a nobleman of a cadet branch in a stormy but rich and beautiful land. ‘Viscountess’ was kind of a step down from ‘Princess’ as she had once been, but he had such a feeling that Arianna cared very little.

He had never expected her to be in that situation, the day they finally arrived back home and he was met with the faces of his family, whose clear joy was then replaced by confusion upon seeing her. He had wasted no time in introducing her as his business partner, spinning a more socially acceptable tale but still largely accurate tale of how they met in Yharnam. His family accepted it, albeit hesitantly, and deep down, he definitely knew they suspected that they had relations before.

Still, as they were both taken into the manor for an elaborate dinner to celebrate his return, things started to shift. Arianna’s charm once again worked its magic, because his family couldn’t help but notice her excellent manners and natural grace. Even despite her sordid past, she was truly from a long and ancient line and her upbringing as part of nobility was showing. So much so that soon, one of his sisters couldn’t help but comment on it.

It was only then that she let slip that she was from House Cainhurst and it was to his great surprise that his uncle, a man of leisure but obsessed with history and lore, piped up in recognition at the name. Apparently, he had studied the family and expressed delight and surprise that there were still living members left. Arianna was only too happy to answer this questions about an ancient and supposedly cursed bloodline, though obscuring the more unbelievable parts, and by the end of the meal, his family had already warmed up to her considerably.

It was with their utmost approval that, about a week or two of letting her settle in, he put her to work in his business. He instantly got to work in teaching her everything he knew about arts and antiques, even if her background as a noblewoman and their time spent together has already made her quite knowledgeable, and had her brush up on her mathematics and bookkeeping skills. He showed her the ins and outs of the craft, how to recognize authentic items from fakes, how to talk to clients, determine reasonable prices and how to bargain. He would also regularly take her to markets to test her knowledge and gave her impromptu quizzes to keep her sharp.

She dutifully went along with everything and during that period, he often wondered just how it all felt to her. Even though she had agreed to this life before arrival here, the life of a well-off upper middle class civilian, this was a far cry from the ones she had already lived. She no longer lived in the lap of luxury nor could she simply work from her house by giving away her blood or body. Hers was now the life was a single woman, approaching the time of spinsterhood, working a hard job and earning her keep as well as her small but comfortable apartment he’d provided her in town.

Yet, as time went by, it became clear that she did anything but resent her new lifestyle. In fact, as she got the hang of her new profession, she seemed to relish it. She liked her new life, her new home and her newfound independence. Yet if anything, she enjoyed living in a place that knew nothing of her past and judged her on her personality and capabilities. Both of which soon proved to be a great asset.

Once she had found her way around both her new home and new profession, Arianna proved a force to be reckoned with. She could talk like a politician and haggle like a terror. She applied her newfound knowledge and precision with accuracy, managing to get her hands on some beautiful and rare pieces and selling them again for astounding prices. At any event he took her to, she effortlessly established new contacts. She had an uncanny ability to find out just what every client was looking for and was astounding at making them feel at ease enough to make a purchase. Women felt more at ease talking to a smart and capable woman. Men enjoyed talking to a beautiful woman, who also proved smart and capable. She was quickly proving herself invaluable to his business and his family’s name by extension, but it wasn’t going to stop there. 

Soon, she also started to help his family with matters of politics. Initially, it was with simple advice on how to mend old feuds or ways to establish deals, which she would provide whenever he invited her and overhear their dilemmas. Yet in time, they started to turn towards her more and more and actively involve her in their business. At one point, they even sent her as an emissary to Lady McKinnon, a wealthy Countess with whom they had long had an uneasy relationship over debt, inheritance and property. And while the lady wouldn’t so much as look as a member of his family, she let Arianna in and when she came back, there was a truce, an agreement to smooth over the wrongs and a promise to bury the past. She had his family’s eternal gratitude for this and it was clear they soon started to see her as more than their son’s pleasant business partner.

After a while, the Hunter started finding Arianna in his family’s manor more and more often and most of the time, it wasn’t him who had invited her. He would find her taking tea with his mother, looking over his father’s bookkeeping, advising his older brother about business ventures or ready to head into town with his three sisters. They even ended up inviting her to parties of their class before he could. They were quite readily accepting her into their lives and part of him was only glad for it. Even if they could never again be romantically involved, she could stay close and he valued this more than anything.

He was painfully aware of the fact their relationship had to remain platonic now, especially since their work in the business only had them grow closer, but he tried his best to make peace with that fact. After all, while his family liked her, they would likely not approve of him marrying a woman from an obscure fallen noble house who was a few years older than him. And besides, if there were any lingering feelings on her end, they might not stay forever either. She was still a very attractive woman, with great wit, good connections and a generous income, which was bound to attract some potential suitors. She was fully within her right to marry and if she did, he knew he had no other recourse than simply accept that fact.

Still, he soon realized that this did not keep him from feeling jealousy.

Every day in the store, he could not help but notice how men looked at Arianna. They were clearly charmed by her and it was not unusual for their conversations with her to become flirtatious in nature. She would put down their attempts casually, remaining friendly and polite, but he felt a little twinge in his heart at it. It bothered him to know other men were noticing her, and eventually one would come that was good enough for her to steal her away, but he tried his best to suppress the bitterness he felt at that, determined to put her happiness first.

Until that one night in spring.

It was during a ball in the McKinnon household. One of the most prestigious events in his neck of the woods and one his family could finally attend without hostilities again thanks to Arianna’s efforts. It was therefore only natural that his parents had invited her along, her mother even providing her an exquisite dress to fit in and ordering him to be her chaperone for the night, as if he had to be forced to. It had been a wonderful night, one in which he could even entice Arianna to a dance or two, right until that incident.

He had briefly gone to talk to his older brother, only to look for Arianna again and found her being talked up by Lord Shaw. A lord from a relatively low house, famous less for his achievements and more for his unabated womanizing. It seemed he had now set his eyes on Arianna, no doubt thinking her easier as a woman known to have a middle class lifestyle, who seemed not at all impressed by his attempts. She rejected him, politely so, and tried to move away, only for him to violently grab her. Everything about his body language was aggressive and as he tried to reach for her less appropriate parts of her, the Hunter swore he could read words on the lips to the extent of “miserable up-jumped wench”.

The next few moments were a red haze, in which he didn’t even know he had crossed the room until he stood nose to nose with the man in question. Standing in-between him and Arianna, he practically bared his teeth in tranquil fury and told him in no uncertain terms that if he touched his associate again, he’d drag him out of this manor and duel him on the spot. To which he added that, after his time in Yharnam, he'd had plenty of practice with a gun.

He liked to pretend it was just chivalry on his end. Just him being a kind and upstanding gentleman protecting his female business partner from unwanted attention. Yet in reality, he had just about been ready to strangle this man and any other who was even thinking of putting their hands on Arianna then and there. And even if he could never get in the way of a man who’d conquer her with kindness and respect, he’d sure as hell keep away those who’d treat her like a piece of meat.

Perhaps the otherwise swaggering and boastful lord knew at least something of what people had to shoot at in Yharnam, or it was the Hunter's raw wrath that radiated off him, because he took the threat seriously. The man who bragged to have won a thousand duels with cuckolded husbands fled from the party with his tail between his legs and he felt nothing but satisfaction at it. Not least of all, when Arianna, none too shaken by the incident, jokingly called him her knight and said she’d hand him a token of her affection if her dress had any pockets to put them in. He had laughed, right up to the moment that he noticed his family watching and composed himself, determined not to betray too much affection. 

At least, he thought he’d managed to do so. It was the next morning, back home, that his parents called him to the study for a private conversation. As he had expected, it was about Arianna and how Lord Shaw had grossly overstepped his bounds in approaching her the way he did. That he had done right in defending her honor, even if his threat was excessive. What he had not expected, however, was where the conversation then went.

His father put it in no uncertain terms. Arianna had contributed much to their family. She was a dear friend to them now, an invaluable core member of their circle. A charming and smart woman of noble blood who had enriched their lives. Yet she was also a beautiful and well-connected woman who was clearly noticed by the men around her and it was only a matter of time before one would manage to take her. As such, they said, it was time that he did his duty as a young man and also made them very happy by bringing her into the family and making sure no one else could steal her away.

Initially, he had blinked, certain that he had either misheard or they were jesting. Yet their faces never cracked and when he finally managed to voice his question, that they indeed wanted him to marry her, they only seemed to nod in impatience. It took him all of his strength to nod back, to tell them he was happy to honor their wishes and not show his likely suspicious elation that they had just made his wildest dreams come true. Never in his life had pleasing his family been so easy to him.

Even now, he remembered the proposal. It was during high tea two weeks, on a beautiful spring day. Halfway through the meal, he rose to speak and directed himself to Arianna. He told her of the acceptable version of their meeting, of everything they went through to get back home. He told her how valuable she was to his business, his family but especially to him in ways that could not be expressed in money or words. He then got on one knee and presented her with a beautiful snake ring as was custom in his country, asking her hand in marriage.

The Hunter would never forget her reaction. She stared at him, almost as if she had seen a ghost and wasn’t sure any of this was real. She then stared over at his family, expecting some objection from them, only to find their hopeful faces staring back at her. She then turned back at him and for a moment, he actually saw her tear up. She then opened her mouth and, with something between a laugh and a choked sob, she told him she would marry him.

Even now, on this dark and stormy night, he smiled thinking back of this memory. Their wedding a month later was a beautiful event and their wedding night a wild and eventful one, allowing them to at least release the frustration of being so close but never intimate for so long. In the end, they got to be together after all and they both lived life savoring that very fact. Theirs was a happy and strong marriage and when Arianna had told him nine months ago that she was expecting, he could not be happier.

Yet now, as he was here, pacing between the hallway and the sitting room, listening to both Arianna’s cries and the raging storms outside, he mostly just felt dread.

His father and brother tried to assuage his worries, saying that his wife was still young enough to safely have a child and they had an incredibly skilled doctor and midwife helping her. They offered him cigars and whisky, the usual helps for fathers to be, and bade him to sit and try to relax but he refused all of it. After all, it was not death by childbirth that he feared for the most. He rather feared what she might give birth to.

In time, his memories of Yharnam started to fade. The horror blurred and lessened, the scars faded. At times, it almost just seemed like nothing but a bad dream. A dream in which he simply went abroad to get cured and met his future wife along the way.

In fact, he had never even tried to help Arianna regain her memory of the incident in the Chapel anymore. He’d thought about it many times, but decided against it in the end. The event had violated her body and mind, to the point she had almost lost herself. The last thing he wanted was to possibly lose her again by making her relieve it. No, he decided it was best to keep his mouth shut and let her forget it, hoping that in time, so would he.

Still, as the first pains of labor had started today, there was a sudden end to the blissful ignorance. As Arianna’s first cramps started and he suddenly found her hunched over with sweat on her brow, telling him that the baby was likely coming, he felt cold chills. He had immediately run off to tell a servant to summon the doctor and midwife, but as he ran out into the hallway, he’d first needed a moment to steady himself and bite back in his panic.

Seeing her like this, in pain and bleeding, instantly brought him back to that night in the Oedon Chapel. The night Oedon impregnated her with a monstrosity that nearly cost her her life and sanity. Once again, the image of what he had found there that night lay vividly in his mind, haunting him with every moan and whimper from his wife. And from that moment on, he couldn’t help but fearfully wonder if the events from Yharnam might be repeating themselves.

It was very well possible, he thought. After all, he had no idea just how far the influence of the Great Ones reached. How desperate they were to have a particular woman of special blood bearing their surrogate child. Was it possible that the child she was delivering was not his at all?

And then, there was another, equally scary possibility. After all, only heaven knew what strange things were in the blood he had imbibed during his own time in Yharnam. He’d hardly given it any thought at the time, desperate for survival as he was, but if blood ministration caused the plague in the first place, then there was no telling what was in his body and, more importantly, how it would affect his child. What if his child would be another abomination, one that he had fathered on her?

Both thoughts made him sick to his core. Just the very idea that he had survived Yharnam and managed to have her survive it as well, only to have their happiness potentially snatched away again, was too much to take. He was not sure he could live with that and it killed him that there was no one in this manor he could share his sorrow with.

When the doctor and midwife had arrived, he had requested to be present for the first, if only because it would allow him to immediately catch a glimpse of the child and confirm his suspicion. Yet the both of them had kicked him out immediately, saying a father had no place in the nursery during birth and that he was better off sharing some drinks with his family as first time birth could sometimes last up to an entire day. He had been helpless to stop him and now, he found himself confined here in the hallway, while he could hear Arianna, his beloved wife, scream and cry behind the doors of their bedroom.

All he could do was wait. Wait here behind the door, as he listened to her sounds of pain and unable to do anything for her. Wait to see if what she and the nurses would bring out of her body. Wait to see if he would lose her again because she birthed another monster, possibly because of him…

The seconds practically seemed to crawl past, nearly making him scream in frustration. A few times, he thought about breaking down the door, if only to be with Arianna and comfort her or to perhaps kill the baby if it came out wrong and maybe save her sanity this time before she could look upon it. The endless wait was torture and the fact he could do nothing at all was worse than anything he had ever faced in Yharnam.

His mind kept racing, unable to give him a second of rest. The storm was at its worst now, rain beating violently against the windows and the wind howling and raging. The waves in the distance almost sounded like the monstrous voice of a Great One, though he was sure it was only his imagining, and the sound of thunder seemed to happen in rhythm with the violent pounding of his head, the result of his frantic thoughts spinning out of control.

He paced and paced, counting the wood on the floor, the painting on the walls and the decoration on the ceiling. He finally forced a glass of water and a slice of buttered bread down his throat when his brother urged him to at least consume something. His eyes darted to the flashes of lightning in the sky outside, to the horrific shapes he saw in the cloud, until his eyes were too tired to focus. When he could no longer pace, he sat on one of the benches, listening to the screams and the thunder and the wind and the rain, until they all just blurred together and sank into a sudden pool of black.

The very next thing the Hunter became aware of was someone nudging his shoulder rather roughly. In surprise, he found himself choking on what seemed like a soft snore and noticed with shock that he actually had to open his eyes. He practically bolted up in shock. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep…

He frantically looking around, only to find himself surrounded by his family, as well as the midwife. In the distance, he heard loud wails, unmistakably those of a newborn but muffled by the oak doors. All of them were looking expectedly at the midwife and he braced himself, terrified of what he might hear. The woman smiled at him.

“Congratulations, my lord. It’s a boy. A beautiful, healthy baby boy.”

He didn’t immediately respond, letting all the information quietly pass through his head. The woman didn’t seem shocked or upset at all. Her smile was genuine and nothing about her betrayed that she had seen something horrific in the presence of his wife. It was a good sign, but he wasn’t going to be at ease until he saw for himself.

He stood up, albeit shakily. “Can I see her?”

The woman nodded all too happily, motioning to the bedroom door. He followed, pushed along by his brother and sisters, the latter excited wondering just what the baby would look like. If only they knew how much he was wondering the same that very moment…

He took a deep breath as he walked through the door the midwife held open for him, bracing himself for what he would find inside. 

The first thing he saw was Arianna. She was on the bed, in nothing but one of her nightgowns, pale and breathing heavily. Her long blond hair was drenched with sweat and her blue eyes seemed to somewhat stare off into the distance. She looked out of sorts, he realized, but nowhere near the twitching, babbling and unhinged state he had seen her in back in Yharnam. She simply just seemed very tired from a very straining event, trying to recover her strength, meanwhile clutching a squirming little creature that was swaddled in a blanket.

He ignored the sight of the hideously bloody sheets the doctor and midwife were carrying out in favor of the baby. He made normal baby sounds rather than inhuman chirping, which was already a good sign. Still, he wanted to see him for himself to put his worries at ease. He gently pulled away a bit of the blanket and his eyes went wide.

The baby she held was most definitely human. It was small and pink, bawling loudly, with a small patch of hair that was the same color as his. As he came close, he looked into the same blue eyes that all babies had and the body squirming in the blanket was healthy and plump. He smiled at this, both in happiness and relief. This baby was definitely a normal human baby boy…and definitely his. 

He reached over to tenderly stroke his chubby cheek and he immediately stopped crying to watch him curiously. An immense sense of love washed over him upon looking at his son and then and there, all his fears and worries faded away. His child was here, all healthy, without so much of a trace of what his parents went through in Yharnam.

He turned to Arianna and affectionately kissed her on the forehead, feeling pride, love and gratitude all at once. “We did it, Arianna. We have a little boy now…”

She didn’t respond, something he found the slightest bit odd, but he chalked it up to her immense fatigue rather than anything else. So instead, he summoned a servant, asking them to make a light meal so she could regain her strength. He then helped the doctor pack up his instruments, eager to usher him out of the room for his own much-needed cup of tea, just so he could have some privacy with his wife and son before his family inevitably wanted to see the baby.

Once everyone had finally left, he was immediately back at her side. He kissed his little son, watching in fascination how it grabbed one of his fingers into his tiny hand. Right now, there was nothing in the world where he wanted to be more than here, with the two people he loved the most.

Then, suddenly, Arianna stirred. The movement was fast and jerky and it clearly cost her more strength than she had. The sudden squirming had him reach out and place a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her and she looked at him, wide-eyed.

“My love…the baby…”

He chuckled a little, soothingly. “He is perfectly alright, Arianna. Don’t worry.”

His wife, however, shook his head. He noticed now that the tiredness was gone from her eyes. Instead, they shone with awareness. They stared at him intently, with purpose, with awareness. The same was true when she spoke, even though it cost her a great deal of effort.

“I know, but I don’t mean… My love…I’ve been here before… This has happened to me before…”

Just like that, the pure joy the Hunter had felt mere moments ago evaporated in a heartbeat. He stared at her, in absolute fright, and suddenly, his heart was hammering in his chest. He could taste bile in his mouth and for a second, he found himself trembling.

He didn’t even need to ask her what she meant. She remembered… This event had brought back the memories he had tried so hard to let her forget. All the pain, horror and violation… She had experienced it all over again and now, he could only watch in absolute fear how she might slip into the depths of madness once again in the seconds to follow… How he might lose her again before his very eyes…

And yet, as the seconds slipped by, there was no laughter. No crying. No twitching or eyes rolling back. Instead, Arianna stared back at him, with clear eyes, a small smile on her face, almost as if she was trying to calm him. She said up, her head held high and spoke again, with a sense of confidence and ferocity that seemed anything but appropriate for the situation. 

“I don’t remember most of it… Just…All I know… Something terrible came out… Something inhuman… Something that should have finished me… It didn’t.”

Those last words were said with a kind of cold, almost victorious finality. There was iron in that statement. Strength. The very thing that right now, he didn’t feel he possessed.

She knew now. The one thing he didn’t want to tell her for her own safety. And yet, it didn’t send her spiraling back into the abyss, like he had feared. She was away from Yharnam and all the madness within now and for some reason, her body and mind had decided that they would not break again. She _refused_ to break again.

Arianna gave him another determined glance, only to then hear their son starting to fuss again. She turned to him and held him close, cradling him and murmuring words of motherly love. She stroked his hair out of his face and suddenly, he noticed that while she was beaming, there were clearly tears glistening in her eyes. She then smiled at the Hunter, leaning in to kiss him as she whispered to him.

“Thank you… Thank you for all this… Thank you for everything… Thank you for not giving up on me…” 

It were those actual words that broke down whatever composure he was clinging on to. This time he teared up as well and he kissed her back as words would not be sufficient. How could they be, after all that happened on this dark and stormy night?

She had not just given him a son tonight. She had freed him. Freed him of the terrible secret he had to carry with him the moment he took her out of Yharnam and the only secret he had ever withheld from the woman he loved. The truth was out and the events held within them could no longer affect them.

Arianna would no longer be a carrier of the forbidden Cainhurst blood, a vessel for the schemes of Great Ones. She was now a Viscountess, his wife, who would live out the rest of her life here, in wealth and happiness, running their business and giving him children. She would never be looked upon as some whore to shun or a descendent of a cursed line. Just like he would no longer face an early death from the disease that brought him to Yharnam in the first place. He had taken everything he needed from the wretched city and now, he was able to leave it behind forever.

They were free now. Free from the nightmares and the curses. Free to live the life they wanted and leave the past behind. Together. On their terms and no one else’s.


End file.
